


A Joke

by Plaided_Ani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaided_Ani/pseuds/Plaided_Ani
Summary: It started off as a joke.





	A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @impala-dreamer‘s Tell Me An Angsty Drabble Challenge.
> 
> The limit was 500 words and damn if that isn’t hard to fit shit in. Anyway, I don’t know if this is going to make anyone cry necessarily because I am not capable of that kind writing, but it’s all I’ve got (and it was a nice distraction from the five other fics that I need to write). Okay, deep breath.

“I don’t understand,” Sam’s soft, breathless baritone washed over her and sent a wave of goosebumps down her spine as it always did. He stood in the middle of the dive motel room, arms hanging limply at his sides as he stared at her, confused.

She shoved her clothes into her pack and fought back tears of guilt and regret. “It started off as a joke,” Y/N admitted as she picked up a plaid shirt that made her pause. It wasn’t hers, it was his and she realized that it mattered now if their clothes got mixed.

“A joke,” he repeated.

She gripped the shirt and turned to look at him for the first time since she muttered: I’m done. “My friends wanted to know...” her voice trailed off as her eyes dropped to Sam’s waist for a moment before she turned back to her task. “And you were looking at me with those pretty eyes and that dimpled smile, so I thought I’d answer the question.”

“Then why did you come with me? Why did you stay,” he asked and dared to move closer, but a trembling hand stopped him.

“You were a good lay,” she confessed. “Really good. Really. Very.”

Sam scoffed and tore his eyes away from her. “I get it,” he absently scratched at the stubble on his cheeks, “And I can get the whole friends with benefits thing. Shit, I would’ve agreed to it, Y/N. But this… You told me you lov-”

“I know, Sam,” she interrupted, voice louder and more forceful than she meant it to be and they both flinched. “I know.” Y/N turned and tossed the flannel towards Sam’s bag on the other side of the bed. “Look, you’re a good guy. Fuck, Sam, you’re probably the last good one out there.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” he spat.

“I mean it,” she replied earnestly and zipped up her duffel. “I didn’t know what in the hell I was getting myself into and I stayed because you looked like you were falling to pieces.”

Sam moved to stand on the opposite side of the bed, bloodshot eyes trained on Y/N, but she didn’t have the strength to look up. “So that means you do care?”

“I care,” she nodded, “but not like you want. You’re a goddamn hero. You’ve been through more shit than anyone and I can’t even comprehend half of what that means. And when you lost Dean, I couldn’t just up and leave, I was afraid that you might…”

“What, kill myself?”

“Do something you’d regret,” she confirmed. “You’ve saved the fucking world. You deserve better than someone who was only with you because she thought she could do the same. But I can’t save you and I don’t want to try.”

Sam exhaled sharply and scrubbed a hand over his face to wipe away the tears, “I don’t need saving.”

“You do,” Y/N whispered, “from yourself.”


End file.
